


W naszych oczach

by posokowiec



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bandon - Freeform, Canon - TV, Character Study, Drabble, Other, Rozmyślania Bandona, Vignette, movieverse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wszystko zapisane jest w naszych oczach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W naszych oczach

Widzę śmierć. Jest wszędzie. W cudzych oczach, w moich.  
Nie potrafię przed nią uciekać, zawsze mnie znajduje. Choć myślę, że wreszcie się uwolniłem. Nie, nie myślę.  
Od tego nie można uciec, nie da się. Moje piętno nigdy nie zniknie. Nie potrafię mówić o nim, jak o darze. Nie mówię wcale.  
Czasem dochodzę do wniosku, że może sam ją sprowadzam? Za każdym dotknięciem; przypadkowym muśnięciem, niechcianym zbliżeniem. Znajduję się tam, w przyszłości, i widzę: zakrwawione, pogrążone w rozkładzie ciała. Słyszę agoniczne wrzaski ofiar; wizje dręczą, przeżywam wszystko, jakbym to ja umierał.  
I umieram. Za każdym razem od nowa.  
Obarczony ciężarem sumienia.


End file.
